lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Humites
Humites are humanoid creations of Shurka Description Humites look very similar to humans. The most notable characteristic of humites are their featureless faces that lack noses, ears, and mouths. Their hearing and smell is unaffected by this, as they have small, pratically invisible slits for their ears and noses that allow them to sense.(but they still have hair). On average, a humite is smaller than a human by about a foot. When a humite talks, he or she creates a sound that comes from their face. Humites have a sort of "proto-mouth." This is a opening in their skin on their face that is difficult to see. When a humite must eat or drink, he or she lifts the flap to put the food in. Because they do not use these for speaking, it is often difficult to tell the expression of a humite. Generally, though, a happy or excited humite will be moving more rapidly, while a sad or scared humite is often completely still. Many humites say "shur" as an exclamation, or to show that they agree with something. Shur is also sometimes used as a greeting. Humites are less inclined to evil than some other races, but are still more often unaligned than good. Evil humites are outcasts since most consider them out of touch with Shurka, their original creator. Humites live for approximately 250 years before death. At old ages, humites typically act and look the same, with the exception of their hair turning white or grey. History The humites were created after the dwarves and halflings retreated from the Golden Hills. They occupied the Golden Hills, but were soon put to exile when the Duska Krak returned. When they were driven out, they moved to the Northeast and created the capitol of Terena which was built around Eorna. The humites eventually opened trade with the Duska Krak until they suddenly vanished from the Golden Hills. The humites did trade with others until the genasi came along via Terena's new water port. The genesi learned healing from the humites, while the humites in turn learned how to craft airships, and the art of alchemy. The humites also expanded to the Feywyld, to have towns in more than one plane. Later Xa'an removed the light from the world, and beholders captured many humites as slaves. Around that time, frost giants attacked the humites, who managed to hold out and not be invaded with the help of the Loremasters (See Veros). The spirit goddess Zophia took some of the humites, and moved them to her continent of Zophar. Important Settlements Terena: Terena is a city built around the golden tree, Eorna. This city is occupied only by humites, and has stone archictecture and a sea port. This city was the last remaining in the world (does not include Feywyld) during the giant invasion. The city holds a magic artifact known as the Infinity Glade which supplies the citizens with an unlimited supply of water. Soskoro: Soskoro is the humites' largest town in the Feywyld. It is best known for its stables which contain fey horses known to the humites as Salsken. So far, the humites have had little trouble in this town. Freedomguard: A city inhabited by humites, humans, and shadar-kai. This is located in the Bloodmyst Archipelago. The city was created by the Free Nation which was made up of escaped slaves from the beholders. No other important settlements have been established on the continent of Zophar, or in any other location. Society Humites are led by the most powerful invoker or cleric in their society. Often, this invoker takes the title of Elder. Humites worship Shurka since he is their creator, and they have learned of Veros through trade with the Duska Krak (Dwarves and halflings living in the Golden Hills). There are also a few humites who worship Mara which occured after their view of the twin moons were blocked. The Elder has complete control over any given settlement, and can add positions, and dictate the actions of his or her people (much like a king/queen). If there exist multiple settlements, each with their own elder, the elder that is the most powerful elder has control over the other. Some humites live in small tribes, and have no formal leaders (although they still respect elders of other settlements). The largest humite settlement is Terena which is built around Eorna. The largest humite town in the Feywyld is Soskoro. Names Humites prefer short names, seldom having more than two syllables. Male names typically end in consonants while female names often end in vowels. A community's elder can adopt a last name that has a tribal feel to it. (Such as Iyelle WhitePlain). Male Names: Vek, Dolen, Sern, Durhad, Kolet, Selum, Casil. Female Names: Marai, Iyelle, Ina, Rejee, Koolu, Lera, Miyka. Humite Stats Average Height: 4'6" - 5'4" Average Weight: 90 - 150 pounds Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common; choice of one other. Skill Bonuses: +2 Heal, +2 Endurance Poison Resist: Humites have poison resist equal to half their level +5 Swift Healer: Humites can use second wind as a minor action Healing Touch: Whenever a Humite uses a class feature with the healing ability, the humite, or any ally ajacent to him/her recovers 5 health. This increases to 10 at 11th level, and 15 at 21st level. If a humite does not have a class feature with the healing descriptor, he/she instead gains: Vitality: A Humite has one additional healing surge. Classes Humites are capable of being 5 different classes: Invoker, cleric, fighter, paladin, and avenger. As seen, the humites favor classes with the divine power source. Typical divine classes will worship Shurka, although clerics of Veros and Mara are not unheard of. Humites that are a divine class usually hold more power/influence than other humites of equal power; this is normally because humites respect the capabilities of invokers and clerics for their connection to Shurka, who had created them. The signature fighting style of humites in The Feywyld, is their mounted combat ontop of their favored mount: The Selsken. Techs Healing, Invoker Class, Agriculture, Clerics, Blacksmithing, Rituals (Cure Disease, Scrying), Reading/Writing, Stone Masonry (and stone architecture), Avengers, Fighters, Horsemanship, Woodworking, Airships, Alchemy, Paladins, Weaponsmithing, Armorcrafting, Combat Tactics, Divination, Cartography, Navigation, Economics. Category:Races